


二十三万个奇迹之后

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	二十三万个奇迹之后

六千年的第一场雨的时候，名叫克蠕戾的恶魔低着头矮进亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀躲雨。雨水从阴云中掉落，摔碎在天使洁白硕大的的翅膀上，破裂的水珠弹跳两下之后被吸进了羽毛里。

亿万个柔软的、冰凉的、陌生的剔透宝石，撞在亚茨拉斐尔的脸上，汇聚成一道道细细的水流。它们刺痛了他的眼球，于是那双水蓝色的眼睛用力眨了眨，水珠从睫毛被抖落，从下巴奔向胸口，从衣摆跃向足趾，最后混入石阶洼槽中的水泊。

克蠕戾是如此理所当然地接受了天使的庇护，赤裸的脚掌踩着抚摸过天使肌肤的雨水，琥珀色的蛇眼友好地望向亚茨拉斐尔的脸庞。

一道闪电劈下。

他全然没有意识到六千年以后，他会吻上那名天使的唇瓣，然后陷入名为爱情的甜蜜陷阱里。

一千年以后的那场雨要来得更加过分一点。

“你给了他们一把炎剑，结果怎样？”克蠕戾的声音翘起一个调皮的尾音。

亚茨拉斐尔转头看到这个红发恶魔，没有很惊讶，只是对他幸灾乐祸的语气感觉有点烦躁：“万能的主没有再次提及此事。”

上帝倒是不会为了天使干的一点蠢事大动肝火，天使就像流水线上的商品，或者复制粘贴的文档，你想出错都很难，偶然有几个有瑕疵，却不足以为其生气。

但人类就是另一回事了。

云层中滚过一阵洪雷。急躁的雨水开始进行自由落体，它们挂在克蠕戾打折卷儿的红锈色发丝里，饱满的水珠缀在表面反射着微光，犹如被禁锢在棉絮状星云中的星星。多么美丽的头发，那是什么样的触感，亚茨拉斐尔不适时宜地想。此时半个地球的人将要为上帝的怒火买单已经全然不重要了。

恶魔刚刚才对上帝失望过第二次，皱着眉毛东张西望，他绝不是在寻找那只命不该绝的独角兽。

克蠕戾拧巴的表情是在为即将投身炼狱的灵魂作最后的哀悼。也许，他是在为加班而烦恼？还是他的心中真的有那么些许同情？他必须有的吧？

亚茨拉斐尔愿意相信这个恶魔不是死去的灰烬，你只要轻轻踢开上层的燃烧物，就会发现，下面似乎还在闪烁爱的火星。

占有他。天使想着。

41年的罗马，亚茨拉斐尔遇见克鲁利全然是巧合。

他看起来不太高兴，这没什么好疑虑的，他是个恶魔，恶魔就该不高兴，不高兴，忧虑，暴怒，难过，这些都是些难听的，负面的，该烂在地狱里的词，他当然应该不高兴，他可是天堂的叛徒。

“我听说他很会料理生蚝。”亚茨拉斐尔两手握着杯子，若有所思地抿了一口。

“我还没吃过生蚝。”克鲁利有一半的坏心情都来自于地狱的无薪加班。

“噢，那么，让我来诱惑你去......”克鲁利转头看向亚茨拉斐尔，背后的眼睛半晴半阴，天使的舌头假意打了结，露出一个看似狼狈的微笑，“那是，那是你的工作才是。”

克鲁利努力过了，但是那张脸上露出一个半是好笑半是感兴趣的表情。

拐走恶魔一个奇迹都不用花，哄骗恶魔吃下一只生蚝几乎让亚茨拉斐尔的奇迹数额像负债累累的信用卡。

五只手掌大小的生蚝撬开之后，被掺进去一点独家酱料汁液，满满当当地送上两个非自然生命体的面前。亚茨拉斐尔是行家，他取了细柄小银勺戳进生蚝与壳相接之处，利落地一刮，再凑上前去，抿住裙边状的部位往嘴里一吮。克鲁利以一种相当惊讶地眼神看着亚茨拉斐尔咀嚼那个还没死绝的海鲜。

哇哦。

“尝尝。”亚茨拉菲尔挑起眉毛，滑溜溜的生蚝被牙齿撕裂成碎片，再就着壳里的海水，一吞而下。“你还没动你那只。”

“我觉得，”克鲁利盯紧了肉体稍有起伏的生蚝，下不了嘴，“我不能，天啊，它还活着，而且没碰过火.....”

“尝尝它，把你的嘴覆盖在那片白花花的肉上。”亚茨拉斐尔拿起一只，把生蚝凑到恶魔嘴边，他在克鲁利写满拒绝的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

“尝尝看，试试看，不要辜负它，你只要吻它一次，就会不可自拔。”天使鼓励道，他空着的那只手托住恶魔的下巴。

亚茨拉斐尔的账户上，有串数字正在飞快往下降，速度就比天使堕天慢一点点。与此同时，克鲁利的大脑正在发生着奇妙的变化。一条条亚茨拉斐尔下达的指令悄无声息地塞给了克鲁利脑袋里各个区域的神经元，将原本传递的冲动和信息尽数毁灭，它们奔走疾驰，从一个突触跃出又飞快钻进另一个细胞。

克鲁利对未知事物的恐惧感正一点点消失。

有一只压迫的大手似乎钻进了他的颅骨，强行抚平了忧虑和担心的褶皱，他有一瞬间感到不适应，亚茨拉斐尔又花费了一个奇迹，于是这一秒突兀的记忆没有在海马结构中掀起一丝波澜。

他的大脑正在背叛他。

他不疑有他地吸吮住天使喂给他的生鲜，强烈的咸味和残存的腥气撞击上味蕾细胞，这不是一段值得称赞的体验。但他的大脑告诉他：乖乖吃掉。

与此同时，亚茨拉斐尔捏住克鲁利下巴的那只手，奖励性地摸了摸他的脸庞。

“你做得很好。”

十七世纪，他们在伦敦环球剧院的见面完全不是巧合。

克鲁利一直对悲剧颇有微词，他宁可找个地方睡一觉，也懒得去看哈姆雷特彩排。

一枚硬币出现在亚茨拉斐尔手指间，那不是一个需要担心通货膨胀的时代，不过天堂一直不喜欢天使在人间使用货币，他们觉得那会造成不必要的麻烦，只有恶魔才会干出这样荒唐的事。但这终究只是一枚硬币嘛，无伤大雅。

红发恶魔踱着步出现在亚茨拉斐尔身边。他一点都不惊讶，因为这是意料之中。那头绵软的头发被侍弄得精致得不行，乖巧地垂在肩膀上，像一团刚燃起的年轻火苗，看似危险，其实可爱得很。

弄乱它。

克鲁利直到到了剧院，才发现这是莎士比亚写的那种特别糟心的故事。

“我周末前得去爱丁堡，你知道，做几个祝福。”天使率先说。

“给人类几个虚假的希望，行吧，那就是你们天使干的活计。”克鲁利嘟哝，“完全浪费时间。”

“我不赞同。”

亚茨拉斐尔又吃了一枚葡萄，他注意到克鲁利在盯着他的舌尖。

“我这周也计划去爱丁堡。”克鲁利绕着天使走了半个圈，“做些引诱，让那个族长觉得偷几头牛不是什么大事。”

“听起来不是什么难事。”亚茨拉斐尔的余光撇向克鲁利。

“所以我想着，”一如前面几十次，克鲁利小心翼翼地提出自己的请求，“我们有足够好的理由......你知道的，如果我们都去苏格兰的话，那些马的粪便，温室气体，不太好不是？”

恶魔试探性的语气取悦到了亚茨拉斐尔。克鲁利从来没有把他们双方的小秘密当做理所当然，即使他们已经同流合污了数不清多少次，他依旧害怕天使拒绝他。他有一点小得意，在威赛克斯王国那会儿他就琢磨出了这个共赢的安排，并试图说服亚茨拉斐尔，天使推辞了两次，便接受了。

不过他没有让克鲁利摆脱那么一点不安，他需要这条老蛇时时刻刻记着，只要他愿意他就随时可以说“不”。

毕竟，他才是那个放风筝的角色。

克鲁利从来不知道，他沾沾自喜的小计谋是亚茨拉斐尔安插在他大脑里的，天使需要别人来干脏活儿，那样勾结的字眼会玷污了他的嘴。

恶魔使了点小花招，硬币在他的手心里翻了个面。

“字面。恐怕你得去爱丁堡了。”恶魔讨厌骑马。

权天使微笑着点头，尽数看在眼里。

巴黎某个昏暗不见天日的牢底，亚茨拉斐尔发觉他的法语已经生疏了。

他的舌头早早失去了从前的肌肉记忆。

亚茨拉斐尔端坐在中间，那身贵族服饰一丝不苟地穿在身上，他没有向恶魔过多解释所谓的“过多的无聊奇迹”。他之前用过了头，甚至透支了不少未来的额度，好在天堂对此管治远不如地狱严格，地球上等着被赐福的小虫子到底一抓一大把，他们没有时间争论已经发生了的事情。

亚茨拉斐尔不是那种灭个蜡烛都要用个奇迹的天使，那些奇迹远称不上“无用”。

早之前，某个仲夏的夜晚，闷热潮湿的空气被一对巨型翅膀推开，修剪整齐的草坪泛滥着细胞液的味道，与飘荡无所依的水气混在一起，打湿了权天使的羽毛。雕花铁门几个小时才除了锈，这是克鲁利在近郊的一处宅邸，他不常住，但也不喜欢任由这套房子杂草丛生。

本月的奇迹已经严重超支，但亚茨拉斐尔不是很在乎，克鲁利目前就像个毫无进展的科研任务，普通的投资似乎已经看不见成效——他需要猛推一把。

权天使微微摊开双臂，脚尖缓缓离开地面，他升腾到二楼，就在克鲁利卧房的大玻璃窗外面。

恶魔没有拉窗帘，微弱的月光渗透进去，透过半透明的丝绸帷幔，可以瞧见被子里裹着一个瘦长的躯体。他睡得不是很深，这段时间他的睡眠质量算不得好。亚茨拉斐尔打了个响指。一千一百八十七的奇迹从他的账户上溜出去。

大部分去处理了克鲁利的大脑，有那么几个把室温上调了两三度，还有一些驱动他的右手探进两腿之间。剩下的奇迹钻进了恶魔的血管，他的睡裤中间进而慢慢撑起来。

平缓的呼吸声渐渐变得粗哑，亚茨拉斐尔站定在窗外的空气上，享受着克鲁利苏醒了的心跳。

“想着我。”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说道。

克鲁利背对着他，身上很快出了汗，他发觉自己的手握着立起来的那玩意儿。他的上下牙用力叩在一起，手上开始套弄起自己的东西，帷幔里若隐若现的身影很快团成了一个颤抖的球。

粗糙的呼吸和低泣般的呻吟很快盖过了心跳声。克鲁利满脑子都是他的天使，他喜欢了好几千年的天使。滚烫的眼泪在他到达顶峰的时候滚出眼眶。克鲁利厌恶自己的肉体，那份克制了好久、好久的情感在一个无名的夜晚，被他的欲望出卖了。

权天使看够了，嘴角抿起一个愉悦的弧度。

“午饭吃什么？”

克鲁利给亚茨拉斐尔松了绑，后者望着恶魔鬓角的纹身若有所思，这个肮脏的监狱里弥漫着一层薄薄的爱，以克鲁利为飓风眼慢慢环绕，而恶魔丝毫没有意识到这一点。他的爱已经占据了小小的牢笼。

“可丽饼。”

克鲁利的眉头皱在一起，被紧紧地锁在帽子底下。

他一边说着严肃的俏皮话，一边给天使递过去一张纸条，天使注意到对方那双修长漂亮的手被裁剪得当的小山羊皮手套包了起来。

随心所欲的字迹印在上面：圣水。

亚茨拉斐尔讶异地看向克鲁利。

“怎么样？”克鲁利有点不耐烦地说，“你弄得到吧？”

“荒谬。”纸条在亚茨拉斐尔手心变得汗津津，“这东西会毁了你，我绝不会把毒药送给你。”

亚茨拉斐尔的声音窜起一丝紧张，他等着克鲁利反驳他，告诉他这只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。不，这远远称不上无伤大雅。

“倒不是我非得想要，只是保险起见。”

亚茨拉斐尔有一瞬间觉得脖子上的丝巾正在勒死他。

“我不懂你要这东西有什么用。”

“你有没有想过永生也许是种诅咒。”克鲁利短促地瞥了眼天使，“相比起来，人类要幸运得多，他们稀里糊涂地活上那么几十年，还没有搞清楚生命到底有何意义，就死掉了。”

“这不是诅咒，克鲁利。况且你说错了，”亚茨拉斐尔低头把纸条捏在手里，“万能的主不会无端降临诅咒。人类总有‘死后’。”

“你是说他们死后还有永生永世的时间去回味活着的时候？祂为什么要这么做？”克鲁利的墨镜包得很全，亚茨拉斐尔看不见他的眼睛，“人类的一辈子都在后悔，为他们干过的事情，还有没干过的事情，只要他们在呼吸，就在后悔。即使到了死后，那些他们得不到的东西依然不近不远地挂在他们鼻尖挠痒痒。不是所有人都会去天堂，亚茨拉斐尔，也不是所有人都喜欢天堂。你瞧，我在那里呆过，我并不喜欢，当然，我也并不享受地狱，只有人间，更像是老家伙止痛的麻醉剂。这不禁让人发问，活着的意义是什么？富商和贱民死了以后不过是一天堂或地狱的一个单位，从入土的一刹那，他们就会开始用无止尽地发问——问像我这样的问题。”

“那是因为他们什么也做不了，不管人间有什么留恋，他们碰不到也尝不到。”亚茨拉斐尔把纸团丢进水里，几只没抢着面包的鸭子赶紧游过去，“我们不一样，克鲁利，我们有永远的时间去修正错误，你知道，去完成每件没做完的事情。”

“做完？”克鲁利的嗓子混了些颤音，“你总是如此乐观，天使，假如......你从一开始就清楚结局，而你并不喜欢，告诉我，你做完未尽事宜的动力在哪里？”

水面漂浮的皱巴巴的纸条燃起火花，吓得鸭子们扑棱棱地逃走。

“你在偷换概念，你不能假定结局是糟糕的。我以为你会更加注重过程，克鲁利——”亚茨拉斐尔盯着对方的鼻梁，而对方在躲闪他的目光。

“噢？过程？告诉我，你住了快六千年的房子，每天精心剪掉杂草，还有石阶里的青苔，一只蝴蝶在你的窗口破茧而出，一个孩子跌伤的膝盖马上要掉痂了，你等着下周末去野餐，带上那瓶存了好几百年都舍不得喝的酒，结果，嘭，第二天的头条：世界要毁灭啦。你会怎么想？没有一个人会知道毁灭之前的事情，没有人知道、知道那只鸭子在想什么，嘿，那不是面包，是团该死的消化不了的纤维。你我都见过了，而那只是上帝祂老人家的小游戏而已，压轴戏在后头呢。”

“所以我他妈的要做一个装着圣水的子弹，我不想在这一切之后，像个可悲蝼蚁一遍一遍回味我没得到的东西。好死胜过赖活，天使，好死胜过赖活，你知道什么没有记忆吗？基本粒子。没错。基本粒子。这操蛋的世界。”

亚茨拉斐尔一言不发。

“你能体会到爱而不得吗，亚茨拉斐尔？”克鲁利发问。“还是说，你是天使，所以你的爱廉价到不需要回报？”

亚茨拉斐尔一直都知道自己想要什么，克鲁利，一直都是克鲁利。但他知道自己做得太过了。他太心急了，担心他花出去的十几万个奇迹不过是无用功。克鲁利的大脑被插入了各种各样的指令，他周围发生的与亚茨拉斐尔相关的巧合都不是巧合，他精心谋划只是为了让这个恶魔对他有好感，他要他爱上他，义无反顾地爱上他。

如果恶魔可以背叛上帝，那谁能保证他不会背叛亚茨拉斐尔。他不要任何中间地带，他只要黑与白，他要克鲁利的爱成为一种习惯，像布丁盘旁边的小勺，外套上的袖扣，报纸上的拼字游戏。而亚茨拉斐尔——始作俑者，仅仅给予了些许吝啬的回应，他总觉得时机未到，他不能给克鲁利太多安全感。

他怕这条老蛇跑掉，就像当初从天堂跑到地狱那样。

但亚茨拉斐尔不曾想到，这给了克鲁利实打实的焦虑感，他的若即若离在恶魔看来是遥不可及。亚茨拉斐尔没有收获克鲁利的爱，于是它便烂在了地里，失去了鲜味。

不，他不要克鲁利的爱变成任务。

亚茨拉斐尔转身向右边走去，离开那条小路，离开那个公园，离开了几十年，希望他留给克鲁利的名叫“奇迹”的辐射可以消散一点。

亚茨拉斐尔检查过了，克鲁利的保险柜里没有装着圣水的子弹。

只有那只保温瓶，一只朴素的，没有人喝过也没有人拧开的保温瓶，上面不小心磕掉了一块漆。天使小心翼翼地关上保险柜，蹑手蹑脚走出公寓。

“嘘，别告诉他我来过。”他临走前对盆栽们说。

恶魔没敢让亚茨拉斐尔进厨房，他对接下来会发生的事情了如指掌。恶魔选了两只棱形的蛋糕，他和甜品店的小姐攀谈了三十秒，冲她一笑，那个可怜的年轻人快乐得晕头转向，甚至忘了和克鲁利说再见。

噢对了，他没付钱。

克鲁利没碰什么东西，只喝了一点果汁，他全程都在盯着亚茨拉斐尔的舌头探出来舔净叉子上的奶油。这条老蛇喜欢看他吃东西，金黄色的蛇眼中充满欲念。

“一如既往的人头？”一枚硬币从茶几上飞到克鲁利的手心。

亚茨拉斐尔咬着叉子点了点头：“对，你知道的。”

接下来，奇幻的事情发生了：他们抛了八十七次硬币，每一次都是人头，日历上的每一件工作都写满了克鲁利的名字。

亚茨拉斐尔使用了些小手段，这么几百年来他一直这么干的，毕竟他需要一些节省一些奇迹满足一下个人愿望。亚茨拉斐尔已经从工作里挪用了二十三万多个奇迹来勾引克鲁利，他不知道还需要多少，不过，有备无患嘛。很偶尔的时候，他会感到有点愧疚，所以他有意无意地暗示克鲁利去社区大学里旁听一下统计学，但恶魔一直没去。

听说这最开始是天堂传下来的。

如果一枚硬币被抛了一万次依旧是同一个结果，那绝不是运气的问题，而是硬币的问题。

亚茨拉菲尔一直都很确定，克鲁利终将属于他，这就和数学上的极限似的，他们的暧昧曲线将无限趋近于天使中意的那个数值，并且到达他满意的位置。

这只是时间问题。

不过他比较希望这一切可以发生在天启之前，众所周知，天堂一定会获胜，他不想让地狱的战败成为一个横插在他和克鲁利关系中的新变量。他更想要平等一点的爱情，像正常的人类情侣那样，偶尔能绊个嘴，然后恶魔蔫蔫地承认自己的错误，他会原谅克鲁利，然后收场，而不是像主人之于奴隶......毕竟占有性质的爱情听起来太过讽刺了。

天堂没有想好怎么处理地狱的恶魔，但亚茨拉斐尔猜想，他应该会被允许拥有一个，毕竟把他们全部销毁太过浪费了不是吗？

不过好在，他不需要担忧这些。

他从美洲回来的时候，克鲁利不请自来，那双薄薄的唇瓣主动将一个暴躁的吻印在自己的嘴上。

亚茨拉斐尔突然意识到：他成功了。


End file.
